wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Princess Sunny/@comment-31729387-20180220230518/@comment-156.1.60.60-20180227030827
Nah to your nah. She was thinking how sweet her kidnapper is, after he let loose a dangerous snake, set fire to an orphanage and possibly killed dozens of dragonets, kidnapped ANOTHER innocent child, gave her up to her enemy, and did all this without shedding a tear. Sure, he was trying to get back to his family, but Fjord, and crocodile might have been as well. She is an airhead. She only feels bad for a dragon when their innocence is spread out on a table for her. She never thought that other innocent dragons that her friend killed might have families, lives, dragonets. She only feels bad when there is proof. And you didn’t see her feeling pity for Crocodile when Glory killed her, did she? When they told her about Fjord, she was just mildly interested in Glory’s venom, right? Not sad for the dead dragon. Interested in the new weapon they have. Sure, she’s smarter than her friends think. But she’s still an airhead because she does not use those smarts to think. She can’t imagine that dragons have a future unless they come up to her and say “ DONT KILL ME, I HAVE A FUTURE AND A FAMILY AND A CHILD. “ It never even occurred to her that Crocodile was a real dragon! She saw her DIE. There was no “ No, don’t hurt her! She might have a family!” Just “oh, that’s just something in my way. Heya, Glorys gotten rid of it for me.” And maybe that’s why she is such an airhead. She want dragons to respect her, but she hasn’t really earned that respect. The only thing in her brain is privilege. I mean, she was in a bad situation, but they even said that nobody hated her. Dune ever liked her! She was the cute little sister that nobody would hurt. She grew up knowing she was needed. Then she was taken by scarlet. She didn’t even believe that she COULD get hurt, because she knew she was so special. She didn’t have to fight in the arena. Instead, she got to eat like a queen and watch as her friends had to fight. Then, she was their top priority when they were escaping. Even before Glory, they wanted to save their little princess. She was saved. But oh, no, she was kidnapped! But nope, she finally meets her mother, who is arguably the only good parent of all the dragonets. Her kidnappers get imprisoned in “somewhere unpleasant” and one of them dies. She is sad for about a moment, then she gets over it. Then she’s kidnapped again. But she meets a nice, charming prince that is her mother’s age and seems to be...flirting with her? Anyway, he protects her from big, scary scarlet. Her mum risks her life to save her. Then she meets her dad! She’s the only dragonet who met both of their parents, because you don’t really could gill and tsunami as meeting. But anyway, she stops the war, her mummy’s queen, she’s a princess. Yay. But she doesn’t believe that anything bad can happen to her, because she’s not aware of the real world. She even has a dragon with a crush on her. To her, the reality of Phyria is just hearta and roses. She’s an airhead because she is sheltered.